


Wealthy Stealthy Affairs

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2007 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wealthy Stealthy Affairs

Title: Wealthy Stealthy Affairs

Characters

The turtles (23)

Kimberly Amber Swan (17) 

Louise (14)

Plot: Louise is the wealthy daughter of a New York businessman. One day she goes to her father's meeting and she meets his closest friends the Hamato family. They see her and want to get to know her better. Meanwhile Kimberly is the new secretary for the turtles. They want to get to know her as well. Meanwhile while dark secrets and old buried secrets come to life what will become of Louise in these deadly new turn of events? Will she risk everything to save the ones she loves or will she sacrifice it all? Tune in to find out!

Genre: TMNT, Romance, AU, Mature

Version: 2007 turtles

Other: We don't know the copyrights towards a TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights for our OCs. 

Colors

Jess: Royal Blue

Kay: Leaf Green 

 

Kimberly Swan had just moved to Manhattan, NY from Gary, IN. She was bright and intelligent she had graduated high school earlier. She had found a full time job as a secretary for a high end company called Hamato Syndicate. She was taking the subway to the company. She was ready for this she had her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail with an orange ribbon holding it up with some strands of hair strayed. She was wearing a white shirt sleeve blouse, brown sweater vest, brown and tan tie, brown and tan plaid skirt, white stockings, and brown Mary Jane's. She was holding a brown duffle business bag with the paperwork inside with things she had to fell out. The early morning was brisk for the spring time and didn't bother her as she hailed a taxi. She told the driver the address to the company. 

Louise went with her adopted father Yuya Sakaki to his meeting that day. He loved her like she was his own blood related daughter. She wore a long pink ruffle skirt, pink ballet flats, a red tank top under a red sweater and a pink barrette on the front right side of her strawberry red hair. She had the most beautiful eyes anyone ever seen. They were pink like cotton candy or bubblegum. She went inside with her father and the meeting started. She sat down next to her father as the Hamato brothers came in. They greeted and shook their gloved hands with his with their oldest and closest friend. That's when she would meet them for the very first time. Raph and Mikey looked over at her. Louise stared at them blushing.

Raph and Mikey smiled at her then looked at what Leo and Donnie were talking about. 

Kimberly was paying the cab driver then turned and saw the huge tall building behind her. She pushed on the swirl door then walked over checking she was actually 15 minutes early. She asked the man at the front desk what floor to go on and what office number they were in. She headed over to the elevator pushing the 32nd floor. She got off heading over to the office number 3245 heading inside. 

Louise sat down and just stayed quiet watching her father talking to them. Louise smiled at Raph and Mikey.  
"So this is what needs to be done today," Leo started.  
"Yes we're seeing an increase in profits which is good for this quarter," Donnie said.

Raph and Mikey were sitting down listening to Donnie talking about the gross sales, stock investments, product and services. 

Kimberly was walking past the the cubicles heading over to her boss' office and saw he wasn't there. She over to the secretary who was retiring and asked her where her new was and told her they were in a business meeting. She told her to go to the lounge and grab a cup of coffee or tea. She nodded heading into the lounge making up a cup of coffee. 

Louise just watched them.  
"Alright well this is good news," Leo said.  
Donnie nodded. "Well it needs to be up more in profit by 10% the end of this week," he explained to them.  
"Off topic for a second but Louise I have something to tell you. You are going to get married to two of these well groomed gentlemen," Yuya explained.  
Louise's eyes widened not liking the news.  
"Excuse me father but I don't want to get married. I'm way too young and I want to wait until I fall in love," she said.  
"It will benefit both of our companies if they merged into one company and you are to marry Raph and Mikey and that's final," Yuya said sternly.  
Louise got up and slammed the door shut behind her.

Raph and Mikey watched her leave then looked back at Yuya. 

Kimberly was walking out the lounge with the coffee drinking it and saw a girl with strawberry colored hair walking away from the meeting room and wondered if she was alright. She went over to her. 

"Excuse me, miss are you alright," she asked. 

Louise turned to look at her with angry eyes. She didn't say anything as she left the building and went walking to Central Park. It was only a block or so from the company.  
Leo and Donnie went back to talking about the subject at hand.

Raph and Mikey were listening to their brother talking. 

Kimberly watched her leave taken aback by her look in her eyes. She brushed it off and went over to the desk setting up her things on it sitting down getting ready for talking to her bosses. 

Louise sat down on a bench and sighed. She felt nothing but feeling like she was being used and she was gonna be nothing more than a trophy wife.  
Leo and Donnie down ended the meeting and it was over. They shook hands again and they were leaving the room.

Raph and Mikey were doing the same thing and were heading into their office.

Kimberly was waiting patiently for her bosses to talk to her. Finishing her coffee.

Louise sighed again. She was about to go when suddenly a few guys came up to her.  
"Hey babe wanna come hang with us pretty thang?" one pervert asked her.  
"No now go away and leave me alone!" she shouted.  
"We don't take no for an answer sweetheart," another said to her.  
Leo and Donnie went out of the room to see their new secretary. They smiled at her.  
"You must be the new secretary Kimberly. Nice to meet you. We are the Hamato brothers Donatello and Leonardo," Leo explained to her.

Raph and Mikey were seeing something happening in Central Park and headed out the building running over to check it out.  
Kimberly looked over standing up nodding.

"Yes I am the new secretary and it's a pleasure to meet you both. If you like you can call me by my nicknames Kimmy or Kim. I also filled out the paperwork that you had sent me and I'm ready," she said. 

Louise tried to run away but one grabbed her and pulled her to him licking her neck while another slid his hand under her tank top groping her boobs. She started to cry tears falling down her cheeks.  
Leo and Donnie smiled and nodded to her.  
"Thank you Kim," they said sweetly to her. 

Raph and Mikey saw Louise was being attacked by assholes and they each grabbed one of the them taking them off of her beating them up. Plus the asses that were with him. They watch them cower like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Don't you ever touch her like that or any women you ass," they shouted at him. 

They went over to Louise. 

"Louise are you alright," they asked her. 

Kim smiled and pulled the paperwork out of her bag handing it to them.

Louise looked at them with angry eyes and frowned. She ignored them and was running away not going back to her father.  
Leo took the paperwork and Donnie smiled at her.  
"Alright well get to work Kim ok?" 

they said to her walking away.

Raph and Mikey were following her.

Kim nodded answering phone calls and checking their schedules to make sure everything was in order.

Louise started running.  
"Go away! I don't want to marry you guys! I'm running away!" she shouted.  
Leo and Donnie went to their offices.

Raph and Mikey were chasing after to her. "Wait a minute, this was our idea to big with honest. Would listen to what happened please," they shout but not angry. 

Kim entered the offices heading their schedules and handing it to them explaining what was happening.

Louise turned and glared at them.  
"What is it?" she asked coldly.  
Leo and Donnie nodded and took the stuff.

Raph and Mikey looked at her. "This marriage arrangement wasn't our idea. We talking to your father and told him the we should merge our company with his companies. He refused to listen to them. He threatened to blackmail us and lie about this. We feel horrible inside for real. He told us to not tell you this. He said that it was a great idea and that he knew away for our companies to merge by marrying you. We told him that we knew other ways to merge the companies but we don't care anymore," they explained to her. 

Kim smiled telling them that corporate wanted to the meet with them at the new Italian restaurant for lunch to talk about brokerage and stock sales.

Louise shook her head at them angrily pushing them away from her.  
"I am not marrying you guys! That's final!" she said running away.  
Leo and Donnie nodded smiling at her.  
"Thank you Kim," they said to her.

Raph and Mikey nodded gently grabbing her wrists. 

"Yeah we don't want to either Louise," they said to her. 

Kim smiled and nodded giving the directions to the restaurant location and who they were talking to. 

Louise looked at them angrily.  
"Then why the hell are you stopping me?" she asked them darkly.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her.  
"Thank you Kim we'll be there shortly," they told her.

Raph and Mikey sighed.

"Because we had to tell you the truth. You have a right to know that's why and we'll be leaving now. We're sorry that you were attacked," they said walking away. 

Kim nodded. 

"You're welcome," she said to them heading back out sitting back down at her desk. 

Louise continued to walk until she stumbled across this woman that looked almost exactly like her. She looked at her.  
"Hey you young miss look a lot like my daughter that was taken from me years ago," the woman said to Louise.  
She had strawberry red hair and the same cotton candy bubblegum pink eyes as her. Suddenly a man appeared next to him having brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Darling what's taking so long?" he asked his wife.  
Suddenly he looked at Louise. Then he gasped and hugged her really tightly.  
"It's you Louise! We've missed you so much! We've never stopped thinking about you! We love you so much! You're our daughter!" he said happily to her.  
The woman started to cry tears streaming down her face as she embraced Louise. This was too much for her and she fainted.  
Leo and Donnie headed over to the restaurant.

Raph and Mikey were happy they had saved Louise and glad that she was alright. They were heading back inside the building. 

Kim was copying documents and putting them in files. 

Louise woke up hours later in a strange bed in a gigantic mansion. That's when her parents came in.  
"We'd never thought we'd ever see you again sweetheart. That bastard took you from us when you were just a baby. You see see he had this idea because we are the most influential, richest, powerful people in the world he wanted to destroy us at any cost. So he decided to take you. His original idea was when you were of age he was going to marry you himself to seeing as to how you're the heir to us. But he found out that simply wouldn't work. So he used you and pretended to act like a nice guy all this time to you and everyone else just to get what he wants. Now he wants the Hamato family name and riches the second most influential, richest, and powerful family in the world. He thought that by marrying you to two of them he would not gain only their family treasure but ours as well so he climb to the top. But it's not going to happen. We have to stop him at all costs. Whatever you do do not marry anyone or be with anyone! It's to keep you safe ok?!" they told her.  
Louise's head was trying to process all this information and she nodded.  
Leo and Donnie went inside the restaurant.

Raph and Mikey were in their office working hoping Louise was alright.  
Kim was finished with filing and copying and was on her lunch break. She had left to go to this coffee shop a block from the building. She was reading a novel drinking a mocha and eating a chocolate muffin. 

They also explained to her that with Louise and her mother's unusual unique hair and eye color in their DNA contained the cure to cancer. That is one of the reasons why they were sought after so much but Yuya Sakaki does not know this. It must remain a secret they told her. Louise nodded and said she had to leave but she would be right back. She went back to the company and went to see Raph and Mikey.  
Leo and Donnie were talking business as always with corporate.

Raph and Mikey were looking over the company files when they saw Louise. 

Kim looked at the time and was heading back to the company. 

Louise got them to follow her and they went back to her parent's mansion.  
Leo and Donnie soon finished as they went back to their company.

Mikey and Raph followed back to her real parents house. They were surprised but they had some weird feelings towards Yuya. 

Kim had signed back in and was waiting at the elevator. 

Louise's parents Shelly and Richard Atkins smiled to them and explained to them everything that they just told Louise. They also told them to protect their daughter at all costs from Yuya.  
Leo and Donnie made it back to their company.

Raph and Mikey nodded. 

"We will and we will inform or other brothers about him also," they said to her parents.

Kim hear the bell to the elevator ring and went inside it as soon as the the doors opened. 

Louise just sighed and looked at everyone. She started to break down and cry freaking out about everything.  
Leo and Donnie were in the elevator and saw Kim smiling at her.

Raph and Mikey cooed and patted her shoulders gently. 

Kim looked at them both smiling. 

Louse looked at them for she felt all alone and was scared.  
"We want you to accompany us to dinner tonight Kim," they said to her.

Raph and Mikey ended up hugging her. 

Kim nodded. 

"Yeah sure sirs," she said. 

Louise's eyes widen and she froze in place shocked.  
Leo and Donnie smiled at her and nodded as they went into their offices.

Raph and Mikey felt her stiffen. 

Kim knocked on the door of their office.

"Excuse me sirs but um where and when will I be accompanying you," she asked.

Louise hugged them back surprisingly and even worse she kissed their cheeks softly.  
Leo and Donnie smiled at her.  
"You don't need to know. We'll pick you up ok babe?" they said kissing her cheeks cooing as they went inside their offices.

Raph and Mikey froze at what she just did and kissed her on her cheeks back. 

Kim was wide eye by what just happened and decided to focus on her work. 

Louise froze again by what they did and for some strange reason she tackled them to the ground as her parents left and she started kissing their lips passionately stroking their cheeks as her skirt slid all the way up revealing her milky creamy thighs and her tank top straps slid down her shoulders revealing to them her boobs.  
Leo and Donnie smirked as they sat down at their desks.

Mikey and Raph were surprised by what was happening and were passionately kissing her back. Raph was groping her chest with his gloved hands while Mikey was groping her thighs with his gloved hands. 

Kim was organizing the calendar for the meets, get togethers with corporate and other high end companies, etc. 

Louise couldn't explain why she was doing this but it felt like to her she wanted to do this for so long. She moaned in the kiss deepening it rubbing their necks.  
Leo and Donnie soon left to get ready for their date.

Raph and Mikey were french kissing her still groping her chest and thighs. 

Once Kim was finished with everything she locked up the office and was heading out of the building towards the subway. To get to her apartment in Soho to get ready to meet her bosses for dinner. 

Louise was tongue battling with them rubbing their chests through their clothes moaning.  
Leo and Donnie were at their mansion getting ready for Kim. Leo was wearing a navy blue business suit with black gloves while Donnie was wearing a plum business suit with white gloves. They checked themselves in the mirror straightening their ties as they started to leave.

Raph and Mikey were tongue battling with her.

Kim was ready she was wearing her brown shoulder length hair into a braided bun though some of her hair strayed. Parting her bangs out of her green eyes. Her outfit was a short sleeved red-violet low cut jacket the was over top of a primrose pink v-cut silk tank top with lace in the front and on the bottom, long tan ankle covered skirt, and black 2" thick high heeled shoes. 

Louise moaned in the kiss as she came out on top separating from their lips. She stroked their cheeks looking at them.  
"You guys are so hot and I love you!" she said to them smiling.  
Leo and Donnie left as they went into their limo going to pick up Kim.

Raph and Mikey were smiling. 

"We love you too baby," they say to her stroking her cheek.

Kim was walking out of her room putting on her turquoise earring on along with her necklace and bracelet. 

Louise whimpered as she looked away sadly.  
"But I can't be with anyone! I'm sorry guys for leading you on like this. My parents said I can't be with or marry anyone," she said about to get up off of them.  
Leo and Donnie made it to her house as they rang her doorbell.

Raph and Mikey sat up looking at her. 

"Look it's alright baby, honest, we understand okay. Everything is going to be alright," they said to her cooing. 

Kim heard the doorbell ring and answered it seeing to Leo and Donnie on the other side of the door. They looked different from earlier in the day. She was actually wearing a business suit she had bought. She didn't understand why her bosses were wearing something that formal? 

Louise shook her head at them.  
"I don't care what anyone says! Nothing is going to stop me from being with you two! And I will marry you but Yuya needs to be taken down first!" she said as she sat up and then she tripped on her skirt causing her to fall on top of them and her boobs were in Raph's face and her ass with her pussy was on Mikey's face. She whimpered.  
Leo and Donnie extended their gloved hands to her kissing her knuckles.  
"You look so beautiful sweetie," they cooed to her.

Raph and Mikey started to growl lowly. Raph was sucking and licking her chest while Mikey was sucking and licking her downstairs.

Kim looked at them curiously.

"Um, thank you sirs. You look great too," she said not sure what was going to happen. 

Louise whimpered and moaned as she tried to get off of them.  
Leo and Donnie took her hands in their gloved ones and led her out to the their limo. She went inside it as they were going to a five star restaurant downtown.

Raph and Mikey had a tight grip on her continuing this. 

Kim had never been in a limo before and was looking at everything. 

Louise moaned and whimpered. She tried to get up again.  
"Guys please let me go! It was an accident geez!"  
They were still in the limo going to the restaurant. 

Raph and Mikey were nuzzling her and were attacking her neck.

Kim was looking out the window as they were pulling up to the restaurant.

Louise moaned and whimpered again.  
"Guys please," she pleaded.  
Leo and Donnie helped her out of the limo and took her inside the restaurant.

Raph and Mikey were kissing her neck roughly.

Kim was looking at the restaurant and was impressed with it. 

Louise moaned loudly.  
Leo and Donnie sat her down and they sat down on either side of her at a round table with three chairs. They put a gloved hand on both of hers and stroked her skin.

Raph and Mikey were still licking and sucking. 

Kim was looking at the menu. She wasn't sure what's going on. 

Louise moaned and whimpered.  
Leo and Donnie looked and smiled at her.  
"Kim we want to say that we love you so much and we want to be with you,' they cooed to her.

Raph and Mikey were leaving hickies and lovebites on her neck. 

Kim looked at them confused.

"How can you both love me when I just started working for today," she asked. 

Louise elicited another moan.  
"We don't know we just do. Well we fell in love with your personality and character. All of you is beautiful from the inside out," they explained to her.

Raph and Mikey were moving down to her collarbone area.

Kim looked at them.

"Really? What characters and personality do you like most about me then," she asked with a stern look on her face not buying it. 

Louise whimpered stroking their cheeks.  
"Raph Mikey!" she said their names for the first time.  
Leo and Donnie smiled at her.  
"Well you're very smart, punctual, endearing, kind, sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, hard worker, compassionate and way much more we would like to see and get to know," they explained to her.

Raph and Mikey were taking off her clothes. Raph was sucking and licking her chest while Mikey was licking her inner walls with his tongue. 

Kim looked at them shocked. Still reading the menu. 

"Well that doesn't mean I feel the same way. I am glad you like me but I don't know where I do," she explained. 

Louise pushed Raph and Mikey away from her covering herself the best she could with her hands blushing.  
"Guys please no!" she begged them.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her.  
"We understand. Take your time and we would love to get to know you more," they told her.

Raph and Mikey were kissing her chest and back. 

Kim smiled and nodded. Figuring out what she wanted. 

Louise whimpered. Then she had an idea. She got away from them and went on her bed with her knees on her mattress with her ass in the air.  
"Raph Mikey go ahead you can have me," she said cutely shaking her ass at them.  
Leo and Donnie found out what they wanted to eat and the waiter took their orders and menus.

Raph and Mikey smirked closing the door. They walked over to her slapped her butt and were roughly groping it with their gloved hands. 

Kim was drinking her water and tea with lemonade. 

Louise winced in pain and whimpered and moaned.  
"Ow guys that hurts!" she wailed cutely pouting.  
Leo and Donnie were drinking wine.

Raph and Mikey were continuing this and were lowly growling.

Kim was reading her novel from before when she was in the coffee shop. 

Louise was moaning and wincing in pain again.  
"You guys make the sexiest noises and you guys are sexy!" she whimpered.  
Pretty soon their food came and Leo ordered a steak medium rare with pasta salad and toast while Donnie ordered spaghetti. They began eating.

Raph and Mikey were growling still taking off their clothes then getting on top of her. They were straddling her and slowly thrusting into her.

Kim had the Alfredo with cream sauce, shrimp, chunks of crab and lobster, and clams. She looked at them. 

"What do you both want to know about me," she asked dipped her some of her breadstick in the sauce. 

Louise screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It hurts!" she cried out.  
Leo and Donnie looked at her.  
"Where you grew up your life story basically stuff like that and where you went to school," they answered. 

Raph and Mikey were cooing and nuzzling her cheeks. Telling her sweet things in her ear. Still slowly thrusting into her. 

Kim nodded to them.

"Okay well I grew up in Gary, Indiana. I'm 17, went to West Side High School was the top of my class. I was apart of the Scholastic Bowl, Science Club, and Art Club. I was the only one in my grade with GPA of 4.50. I love to write, read, play the flute and piccolo in the middle school and high school band. I also play the piano and baby sit on the side for aother job. I graduated from high school early and moved to Soho, Manhattan, NY. I have both my parents they are awesome and amazing people they do a lot of charity work for local hospitals and foster cares. My mother is a social worker and my father is a medical technician. I'm an only child and was working at a video store while in high school to buy myself a car. I never have arrested or got a ticket. I have been the only kid in my grade who never went to a school dance," she explained. 

Louise soon felt pleasure as she started moaning.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her.  
"Fascinating and very interesting Kim. Your life has blessed you very well. It seems you've had great things happen to you in your life and you worked very hard to get where you are now. Very impressive. You're someone we need in our company," they told her.

Raph and Mikey were ramming into her.

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Tell about you guys," she said. 

Louise moaned as they were fucking her.  
"Well there's not much to tell. We grew up and were born into a high class family and we inherited our father's company when he died when we were young. We went to a private school one of the most prestigious in the country in Los Angeles California. We have a 15.6 GPA well at least me and Donnie do. Raph has a GPA of 10.4 and Mikey's 3.4 but eh he still made it through somehow. We never went to college because we don't need to because we're set for life. Our company helps people and makes the world a better place," they explained as they soon got a text from Shelly. She told Leo everything in the text and he told Donnie everything right there in front of Kim.

Raph and Mikey were continuing to ram into her deeper. 

Kim heard what was happening and didn't get involved with their conversation just continued to eat and drink her water and tea. 

Louise moaned again gripping her bed sheets.  
Leo and Donnie were then done as they looked and smiled at Kim.  
"Sorry about that. Something's just gonna be done tomorrow that's all," they said to her.

Raph and Mikey were ramming into her deeper and harder. 

Kim nodded and smiled. 

"I understand and that's impressive life you guys have," she told them smiling.

Louise moaned again and whimpered.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her.  
"Yes it is and thanks for understanding. The rest of tonight is all about you Kim," they said smiling at her.

Raph and Mikey were bucking into her deeper hitting her g spot. 

Kim was looking at them. 

"What else did you have planned?" she asked. 

Louise continued to moan.  
They blinked and looked at her through their masked eyes.  
"Nothing else why?" they asked her.

Raph and Mikey kept ramming into her deeper.

Kim looked at them. 

"We you said the rest of the night was about so I asked. I wasn't trying to confused both. This is my first doing something like this," she said.

Louise whimpered.  
Leo and Donnie looked at her and smiled.  
"Oh you mean that. No you didn't confuse us we were just wondering what plans you were talking about and yes we do actually. We're taking you out to see something right after this and dancing," they explained to her.

Raph and Mikey were reaching their climax putting their seed into her while laying down next to her. They were stroking her cheeks.

Kim was finishing up her food. Nodded and smiled. 

Louise giggled and blushed.  
"Guys am I ugly?" she asked them sadly.  
Leo and Donnie were still eating their food until they finished too. Suddenly music started to play and Leo got up asking Kim if she wanted to dance with him. Donnie's turn was next.

Raph and Mikey were looking at her.

"We don't think you are ugly. We love you just the way you are which is you're beautiful and gorgeous," they said to her. 

Kim looked up at Leo and nodded taking his hand smiled.

Louise looked at them and blushed.  
"Aww thanks guys," she said before getting up and vomiting in her toilet.  
Leo wrapped his right arm around her waist as he took her right hand in his left gloved one and he put her left hand on his right shoulder as they started to slow dance together.

Raph and Mikey went into the bathroom pulling her hair out of her face and were rubbing her back. 

"Baby are you alright," they asked her concerned.

Kim was slow dancing with Leo. 

Louise looked up at them.  
"Yeah I'm just pregnant," she said scared.  
Leo started spinning and dipping her as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on her lips.

Raph and Mikey smiling and hugging her.

"That's wonderful honey," they told her. 

Kim was smiling then her eyes widened when Leo kissed her. 

Louise shook her head.  
"No it's not. That son of a bitch will be after me even more so now that I'm pregnant!" she yelled.  
When Kim wasn't kissing him back he pulled away from her lips sadly still dancing with her until it was Donnie's turn.

Raph and Mikey were nodding.

"We'll protect you from him baby," they told her holding her close to them. 

Kim was dancing with Donnie.

Louise hugged them back shaking with fear crying a little.  
"You're a great dancer Kim," Donnie said swaying her around.

Raph and Mikey were holding her close to them cooing to her.  
"It's going to be alright baby. Hey let's come up with names for the child okay," they suggested wiping away her tears. 

Kim nodded.  
"Thank you sir," she said. 

Louise was about to answer when suddenly men busted through the windows and front doors of her bedroom knocking Louise out and taking her to Yuya.  
Donnie smiled and nodded at her.  
"No problem Kim and please call us by our first names Donnie and Leo ok?" he told her chuckling.

Raph and Mikey were fighting the guys off that were in the bedroom.

Kim shook her head.

"I can't do that," she said. 

When Louise came to she was still naked and her hands were chained up to a wall. There in front of her was Yuya sitting down in a chair with a whip in his hand.  
"You're going to pay for running away sweetie," he cooed to her as he got up walked over to her and started whipping her back leaving slash marks on her back as she screamed in pain tears falling down her cheeks.  
Donnie nodded to her.  
"It's ok that's fine," he said to her.

Raph and Mikey were going after Louise and were going to stop Yuya.

Kim shook her head.

"It's not okay I'm not doing that," she said. 

Once he was done with that Yuya took off his clothes as he licked her neck and started groping her boobs. She whimpered in pain.  
Donnie shook his head and sighed.  
"No Kim you're misunderstanding what I said. I meant it's ok it's fine you don't have to call us by our first names," Donnie said a little frustrated.

Raph and Mikey were heading towards Louise following her scent.

Kim was getting frustrated.

"Do understand what you are saying sir. I just don't think it's professional to be saying your names while everyone you works with calls you sir. I'm sorry," she said stopping and walking away. 

Louise was hurting and was in pain. Yuya took out his dick and almost shoved it inside her when Raph and Mikey showed up in their clothes they had on before of course.  
Leo grabbed her arm gently stopping her.  
"Kim it's ok we understand. You don't have to call us by our first names. Call us sir if you want ok just don't leave please!' Leo pleaded with her.

Raph and Mikey were growling loudly. They grabbed Yuya off of her beating him up and they went over unchaining Louise then carrying her back to their house since it wasn't safe. They had a change of clothes for her. 

Kim got out Leo's grab and was running away so confused about this whole thing.

Louise needed her slash marks treated. They were raw and bleeding still. They would leave scars big time.  
Leo and Donnie sighed paying for their dinners and went back to their mansion.

Raph and Mikey were looking at the whip marks on her back really ticked off. They were disinfecting the wounds then sewing them up. 

Kim made it back to her apartment by herself without getting attacked. She was laying on her bed upset then fell asleep. 

Louise winced in pain.  
"Ow it hurts!" she cried.  
Leo and Donnie went to sleep in their beds.

Raph and Mikey were cooing to her nuzzling her neck sometimes and kissed her cheek chirping. While they were fixing her up. 

Louise whimpered.  
"Guys you shouldn't see me right now! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" she said sobbing tears falling down her pretty face.

Raph and Mikey looked at her and they had finished. They held her in their arms. 

"Baby, it's not your fault for what happened to you. It's his fault and for you to think that it your fault is crazy. Don't say anything like ever because this was been Yuya's fault from the beginning. We care and love you baby please don't cry," they cooed to her. 

Louise nodded and smiled at them hugging them tightly to her.

Raph and Mikey smiled and were hugging her. They kissed on her lips. 

Louise kissed them back and whimpered in pleasure and in pain.

They separated laying down holding her to them sleeping. 

Louise fell asleep in their clothed arms while she slept naked.

Time Skip...

Raph and Mikey were taking a shower getting ready for work.

Kim was finished with her shower and was putting her gray colored short sleeved blouse, black sweater vest, black and gray tie, black and gray plaid skirt, white stocking, and black Mary Jane's. She was heading out of her apartment with her hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon holding it up and caring her brown duffle business bag taking the subway.

Louise stayed in their bedroom resting for the day. Yuya was killed was crimes against humanity.  
Leo and Donnie went to work.

Raph and Mikey got to work and saw the on the news about Yuya was killed by police when they were trying to arrest him.  
Kim was hailing a taxi and told the driver the address to the company. 

Louise was still resting sleeping.  
Leo and Donnie were in their office.

Raph and Mikey were in their office. 

Kim headed up to their office. She got herself ready for the day. She wrote a note and grabbed the calendar she had made out for them. She knocked on their office door.

"Excuse me sirs, I have made up a calendar for this week and next," said she handing them a copy of it along with a note to her at the Bloom Cafe. 

Leo and Donnie got and read the note. They went to the cafe during lunch sat down next to her in chairs.  
"What is it you want to talk to us about Kim?" they asked worried and still upset.

Kim took a sip of her mocha then looked at them. 

"I'm sorry about last night. I was confused and not sure how to react because you are both my bosses and I didn't want to get you both in trouble because we are not eat anyone from work. I was even more shocked when you kissed me and wanted me to call you both by your full name," she said looking down taking another sip of her coffee. 

Leo and Donnie sighed.  
"It's ok but if you do not want to be with us or like us that's fine," they said sadly getting up and walking away.

Kim was looking at them she got up and followed them. 

"Wait Leo and Donnie stop please. I was thinking about this last night and when you kissed me no one had ever been truly in love me before. I actually liked it but was to afraid to say anything because I have never been in love before and I didn't know how to react. I really do love you both too. Leo you to me are loyal, strong, passionate, caring, leader, warmhearted, and kind. Donnie you to me are smart, caring, loyal, light hearted, passionate, kind, level headed, and intelligent," she said to them. 

Leo and Donnie's eyes widened.  
"Thank you Kim and awesome. We want you to be our mate, lover, girlfriend and wife," they said to her as they got down on one knee each holding two black boxes to her with gold encrusted diamond pearl rings.  
"Will you marry us and be our wife for as long as we all shall live?" they asked her passionately.

Kim in shock and looked at them nothing was coming out but she nodded her to them. 

Leo and Donnie smiled at her and put the rings on her index fingers kissing her passionately and hugging her tightly to them.

Kim was kissing them passionately back. 

Leo and Donnie separated from her lips embracing her tightly stroking and nuzzling her cheeks.

Kim was giggling. 

"Guys you're tickling me," she said smiling. 

Louise woke up wanting Raph and Mikey with her right now.  
Leo and Donnie picked her up in their arms carrying her back to the company to tell everyone the news.

Raph and Mikey were planning something for tonight for her.

Kim giggled when she was lifted up in their arms. She held onto them smiling while her head on their shoulders. 

They set her down as they told everyone that they are going to marry Kim.

Kim smiled when they were telling everyone about this.

Time skip that night  
Louise was in the bath naked enjoying herself.  
Leo and Donnie were watching tv in their rooms.

Raph and Mikey knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey baby when you're finished in there would you put some dressy casual clothes on because we are going out tonight," they asked.

Kim had her things brought to their mansion and she was wearing a black tank top with black and white flannel nightshorts. She went into there smiling. 

Louise got out of the bath. She put on black ankle boots, a shimmery red miniskirt, and a pink ruffled halter top.  
Leo and Donnie saw Kim and kissed her cheeks and nuzzled her.

Raph and Mikey were waiting for her downstairs. Raph was wearing a black button up shirt with a red vest and red tie, black pants, and black shoes. Mikey white button up shirt with orange vest and tie, tan pants, and black shoes. 

Kim smiled kissing them back. She crawled into bed with them lying between them. 

Louise saw them and blushed.  
"You guys look hot!" she said still blushing.  
"We love you Kim," Leo and Donnie said nuzzling her cooing.

Raph and Mikey looked at her and stared.

"You look gorgeous baby," they said to her.

Kim giggled. 

"I love you both too," she said nuzzling them. 

Louise blushed and smiled at them.  
"Th-thanks guys," then she freaked out because she wore a halter top and people would see her stitches.  
"I'm gonna go change my shirt," she said about to go back upstairs.  
Leo and Donnie started kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Raph and Mikey looked at her. 

"Baby don't do that you don't need to change your shirt. You perfect," they told her. 

Kim was moaning lightly. 

Louise sighed and went back downstairs.  
"Fine,' she muttered.  
Leo and Donnie moved down to her collarbone and shoulders nipping and biting her skin.

Raph and Mikey cooed at her taking her out towards Central Park walking around with her. 

Kim was feeling new waves of emotions washing over her. She was moaning. 

Louise and them were walking around. Louise didn't understand why they brought her here. She was lost.  
"Uh guys why'd you take me here?" she wondered.  
Leo and Donnie took off her clothes as they each took a nipple into their mouths and swirled their tongues around the pert buds making them harden biting and sucking on them.

Raph and Mikey were smiling at her then pulled out a small red velvet boxes. 

"Louise will you marry me and to love and cherish forever," they asked with the rings that were in a shape of a rose with diamonds encrusted on them. 

Kim was moaning arching her back. 

Louise shook her head no.  
"I can't guys I'm sorry," she said running away.  
Leo and Donnie then went down and Leo shoved his tongue into her pussy swirling his tongue around her inner walls while Donnie groped her ass cheeks roughly.

Raph and Mikey were upset and followed her. 

Kim was arching back moaning while rolling over on her side overwhelmed with emotions. 

Louise sat down on a bench.  
Leo and Donnie took their clothes off and Leo got underneath her while Donnie got on top of her and they took out their dicks entering them inside her thrusting slowly at first breaking through her wall.

Raph and Mikey found her on a park bench.

"Louise what's wrong," they asked.

Kim was crying. 

"I can't marry you guys plus that was not a right proper good proposal. My parents said I can't ever marry," she said sadly.  
Leo and Donnie stroked her cheeks and whispered sweet things into her ear thrusting slowly still.

Raph and Mikey looked at her sadly. 

"Sorry about that Louise and why won't your parents let you marry that jerk is dead," they asked her curious. 

Kim was feeling pleasure and was moaning. 

Louise sighed.  
"Re do your proposal and then maybe also well I don't really know," she said walking away.  
Leo and Donnie shoved their dicks deeper inside her thrusting faster now.

Raph and Mikey nodded to her and were following her back home.

Kim was moaning gripping the sheets.

Louise sighed and looked at them.  
"No right now! Come on I'm waiting! Whatever then I'm leaving," she shouted angrily walking away.  
Leo and Donnie rammed at a faster rate inside her.

Raph and Mikey grabbed her hand gently. 

"Wait stop Louise we care for you deeply more than anyone. You are so beautiful, unique, special, caring, eminent, liberal, and wonderful person in all that you are. You are a one of a kind person for there is no one else like you. We love you to the ends of the Earth and back," they explained getting down on one knee opening the box with rose diamond rings, "We would be honored if you would be our wife to love and to cherish forever." 

Kim was moaning loudly saying their names. 

Louise looked at them sighed. She nodded but wasn't happy about it.  
Leo and Donnie slammed into her at a faster pace inside her grinding against her.

Raph and Mikey looked at her. 

"You okay baby," they asked her standing up seeing she wasn't happy at all. 

Kim was moaning loudly scratching Donnie's shoulders. 

"No I'm not. I don't know anymore. I can't do this," she said walking away.  
Leo and Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her grunting.

Raph and Mikey sighed sadly and followed her. 

Kim was moaning loudly. 

"Stop following me! I'm not gonna be with you guys anymore!" she yelled.  
Leo and Donnie reached their climax releasing inside her and came as they took out their dicks from her and laid down pending wrapping their arms around her bringing her close to them.

Raph and Mikey headed back to their mansion with sadness in their eyes. 

Kim was panting holding them close to her. 

Time skip next morning  
Louise was in her room at her parent's mansion. She just woke up.  
Leo and Donnie woke up stroking Kim's cheeks.

Raph and Mikey were upset about not having Louise in their arms plus they really wanted to be with their children and hold them. 

Kim woke up smiling then ran into the bathroom getting sick. 

Louise slept in her clothes from the night before. She didn't really get a lot of sleep. She went to go have breakfast.  
Leo and Donnie ran after her stroking her back.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" they asked her worried.

Raph and Mikey were in having breakfast thinking of Louise. 

Kim finished and looked at them. She was her stomach was bulged and felt movement. She was rubbing her stomach. 

"I'm pregnant," she said smiled. 

Louise went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife going to slit her wrists.  
Leo and Donnie smiled at her.  
"That's great honey!" they said hugging her tightly.

Raph and Mikey were sensing something was wrong and went to check up on Louise.

Kim smiled and giggled. She hugged them back.

Louise started nicking herself just a little causing little slash marks to appear on her skin.  
Leo and Donnie picked her up and spun her around.

Raph and Mikey were running into the mansion and saw what Louise was doing to herself. They took the knife out of her hand. 

"Baby what are you doing to yourself for please don't do that," they said. 

Kim was smiling and giggling. 

Louise glared at them.  
"Give it back! I don't wanna live anymore!" she said crying as she sank down to the ground.  
Leo and Donnie put her down.  
"You should go rest sweetheart," they said to her.

Raph and Mikey shook their heads. 

"You are not ending your life. We love you and want to be their for our children when they come. Why are doing this to yourself," they asked.

Kim shook her head. 

"I'm not tired though," she said.

Louise looked at them angrily.  
"Because it's too much pressure and stress. Everything is expected of me! I was used and taken advantage of! Plus what is so hard about saying four little words like how all guys do when they propose? And I'm just tired of everything! I'm not right for you guys!" she said sobbing.  
Leo and Donnie nodded to her.  
"Ok we understand."

Raph and Mikey realized they forgot to say and were angry with themselves.

"We were are sorry and you are do love you and you are the right girl for us. We can't stop thinking about you and you are the right girl for us," they told her. 

Kim smiled and went downstairs. 

Louise looked at them and still cried still sitting on the floor.  
Leo and Donnie went downstairs too going into their offices.

Raph and Mikey held her in their arms cooing to her nuzzling. 

"Please give us one more chance we love you so and we want you to be our wife. We be honored to have your hand in marriage will you marry me" they asked her.

Kim went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Louise looked at them and nodded smiling. She hugged them tightly to her sobbing.  
Leo and Donnie were still in their offices.

Raph and Mikey were putting the rings on her index fingers. Kissing her cheeks and hugging her smiling.

Kim was eating breakfast. 

Time skip 9 months later  
Louise was giving birth. She pushed out two girls. Raph's daughter has green hair and purple eyes. Mikey's daughter has pink hair and blue eyes.  
Leo and Donnie held Kim's hands and coaxed her to push.  
"Come on sweetie push," they urged her.

Raph and Mikey were holding their daughters in their arms smiling and nuzzling them. 

"They are so beautiful sweetheart," they said. 

Kim pushing out two baby boys. They both looked Leo and Donnie. Leo's baby had his golden eyes and sandy blonde. Donnie's baby had green eyes and brown hair. 

Louise looked at them smiling.  
"Raph our daughter is Lin and Mikey our daughter is Cocoa," she told them.  
Leo and Donnie held their sons in their arms holding them kissing their heads.  
"They're handsome sweetie," they said to her.

Raph and Mikey nodded and smiled. 

"They are beautiful names sweetheart," they said to her sitting down next to her with their children in their arms nuzzling her. 

Kim was thinking of names for their sons.

"Leo Donnie what would like to name our children," she asked smiling. 

Louise smiled and nodded at them.  
"Percy and Tyler," Leo and Donnie said.

Raph and Mikey smiled at her kissing her cheeks.

Kim nodded and smiled.

"I love those names," she said. 

Louise laughed and now her life was finally free and complete.  
Leo and Donnie nodded and smiled kissing her forehead.  
The End


End file.
